Forgiveness
by Black Blood Rain
Summary: Being a Jewel Shard Detecter isn't all it seem's. Seeing your ex love rutting with a clay pot, and a strange transformation? Life sucks. So finding out that your biggest enemy is your own soulmate is just wierd, right? Read this to find out all the stupid


**Forgiveness**

**(DEFALT CHAPTER. I HATE KIKYO, SO YES THERE WILL BE KIKYO BASHING)**

**CHAPTER 1: Leaving**

Summery: Being a Jewel Shard Detecter isn't all it seem's. Seeing your ex-love rutting with a clay pot, and a strang transformation? Life sucks. So finding out that your biggest enemy is your own soulmate is just wierd, right? Read this to find out all the stupid problems that could have been avoided. IF you wished to be unhappy, that is.

Kagome:Where is Sesshoumaru and Ayuya?

Sesshoumaru:SAMA!

InuYasha:Yeah! Their supposed to start the Chapter off!

(Strange noises come from a room down the hall)

K&I:AYUYA! Quit playing with Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru:SAMA!

K&I:What was that?

(Sesshoumaru and Ayuya come out of the room with their clothes messed up. Ayuya was being held in Sesshoumaru's arms, bridal style)

Sesshoumaru:It is Lord Sesshoumaru, or Sesshoumaru-sama. Exept to Ayuya

(Looks down at me fondly)

K&I:GET A ROOM!

A beautiful young girl was sitting on the grass, looking at a book in her hands. She took out a pen from her bag, chewed on it for a few moments, and began to write. A few minuets later she put down the book and grabbed her onyx black backpack. She tore out a page from the book in her hands, and left it on the well that was behind her. Then, she walked away.

"WHERE IS SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A tortured voice cried. "Kagoooooooooome! Where ARE YOU!"

"InuYasha." A confident, yet cold voice said. "I know where the onna is. I am not going to tell you though. It is for you to find out if she want's to travel with you or not. She had seen you and _Kikyo_ rutting together like a mating couple." The dead whore's name was spat from his mouth like it tasted foul.

"Sh-she WATCHED THE WHOLE THING!"

"Yes hanyou. She found me this morning and told me that she would hunt the shard's of the Sacred Jewell of Four Souls by herself, and asked me to tell you so. She also gave me the arm you stole, back. When she gave me my arm, I decided to oblige her."He then turned around and as a cloud formed under his feet, he said,"The onna is also a Youkai. She is an Inu Youkai. I am also going to make her my mate. You didn't realize you had a good thing,_ did you, brother_."Sesshoumaru said, contemptusly.

"You cannot take her as a mate! She belongs to me! Tell me where she is you sick ass basterd!" InuYasha screamed.

"No." Sesshoumaru said, coldly. "I won't." The Cloud with Sesshoumaru on it, started to rise up. Sesshoumaru's long silvery hair fanned out as a large gust off wind came up. He could smell rain on the way. 'Got to get to Kagome.' He thought. 'She has no shelter. Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming. You'll be okay.'

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." A young woman wispered to herself, as she rocked on her heels. Her back was facing the cave, and her butt was off the floor. She sat on her heels, holding onto her legs, as she rocked and wispered to herself.

"It's just a storm. It's just a storm. It's just a stAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as a loud clap of thunder sounded behind her. She ran to a corner of the cave, holding onto her knee's to make herself smaller. Suddenly someone walked into the cave.

"Kagome?" The person asked. 'Oh thank Kami!' Kagome thought as she hurridly stood up, and launched herself into his arms.

"Seshoumaru!" Kagome sobbed into his haori. "I was so scared!"

"What are you doing? Why are you in a cave?" Sesshoumaru's arm went around her waist, pushing her back.

"Th-the st-st-storm came, a-and I w-was sc-scared!" He kneeled down, and put his arms around her.

"You'll be safe. I promise." He heard her breaths even out as she slept.

_Okay. Defalt Chapter done. If you want some fluff soon, you had better ask, because if you don't, I'll make getting to the matimg day long and difficult. Okay. Well thank's for listening to my babbling. E-Mail me if you have questions. Flame if you want. T laugh at them. Buh- bye!_


End file.
